Quand Poudlard rencontre Pokémon
by Pesephone-De-Nae
Summary: Lorsque les pokémons s'invitent à Poudlard c'est une guerre sans merci qui est déclaré... Aucune maltraitance ( enfin presque ), toutes les peluches sont sauves, pas vraiment saines mais bon... Toute coïncidence ou ressemblance avec des personnages rééls n'est ni fortuite ni involontaire. Allusiuon de HP/DM donc peut heurter la sensibilité de certain.


Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni Pokémon pour la question, sinon je serai riche et je n'aurai pas besoin de poster sur ce site.

**Pairing:** HP/DM Mais vraiment très léger, il n'y a que quelques lignes qui y font allusion à la fin.

**Raiting** **:** Classé T, il n'y a rien de violent, toutes les peluches sont sauves, pas vraiment saines mais bon... du moins ce n'est pas décrit.

**Note : **Pour le bien de cette fiction, j'ai gardé l'orthographe du prénom anglais de Malefoy, Drago devient donc Draco.

L'orthographe, la grammaire et la conjugaison on toujours été mes bêtes noires, je préférais de loin les matières scientifiques. J'espère donc ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes et je m'excuse pour celles qui sont présentes.

Cette OS part vraiment d'un délire que j'ai eu lorsque mes petits cousins ont ramené leurs cartes pokémons et que j'étais toute contente de pouvoir me rappeler du nom des 150 premiers.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans le magnifique château de Poudlard, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, tout se passait de manière habituel, le calamar géant étirait ses tentacules et faisait des clapotis à la surface de l'eau, les licornes bouffaient des mandragores, les élèves flânaient dans les couloirs et Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter se disputaient comme des chiffonniers, bref une scènes banal de la vie quotidienne du château.

Et là ce fut le drame, un événement totalement inattendu se produisit en la personne naïve et l'esprit le plus simple qu'était Colin Crivey qui exhibait fièrement ...son paquet de cartes pokémons qu'il venait de recevoir par hibou dans la Grande Salle du château.

Intrigué tout le monde, enfin les quelques pecnots que composaient les personnes qui pouvaient le supporter ou autrement nommé son cercle d'ami, se pencha pour examiner ces étranges machins trucs bidules dont les images ne bougeaient pas, qui n'étaient pas des cartes de chocogrenouille et de toute évidence moldu.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Colin ? interrogea un élève lambda dont le nom est totalement insignifiant.

- Des cartes pokémons bien sur ! s'exclama ce dernier joyeusement, inconscient de la catastrophe imminente.

- Quel est l'intérêt d'avoir des images figé ? Et puis c'est quoi ces trucs bizarroïdes ? Est-ce que ces créatures existent seulement ? C'est Lovegood qui te les a donné ?

S'en suivit une discussion tout à fait absurde et inutile dans laquelle le né-moldu tenta d'expliquer le concept des pokémons à des sorciers sceptiques. Et finalement, l'enfer se déchaîna...

- Oh ! Regardez ! Y en a un qui s'appelle comme Malefoy ! Hahaha !

- Y en a pas qu'un ! Regarde celui-là ! Il est orange !

Un silence s'abattit autour, la boite de Pandore avait été ouverte, l'attention des Gryffondors ayant été définitivement capté par le nom du célèbre Serpentard.

La foule chercha à se rapprocher, des exclamations fusèrent de tout côté, même le trio d'or accorda sa participation. Un débat houleux débuta pour déterminer qui de Draco ou de Dracaufeu représentait le mieux Malefoy.

Le ton monta et l'effet boule de neige fit son œuvre, achevant d'attirer tout les occupants de la Grande Salle vers la table rouge et or notamment un certain vert et argent qui ne cessait d'entendre bourdonner son nom.

Se levant donc, il partit dans la direction de ses ennemis, la marée humaine se séparant comme la mer Rouge, qu'ils étaient soit dit en passant vu que c'était des griffons.

En le voyant arriver, un certain Golden boy ne pu s'empêcher de faire une réflexion débutant l'Apocalypse.

- Alors Malefoy, t'as le même prénom qu'un pokémon, je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient fan d'un dessin animé moldu, dit Harry Potter d'un air moqueur alors que le Serpentard se figea.

- De quoi tu parles Potter, répondu hargneusement le blond. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un pokémon mais si c'était associer à des moldus c'était forcement mauvais.

De ça, annonça le brun en pointant les cartes incriminées.

La tension était palpable, tous attendaient la réaction du prince des serpents dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement puis se réduisirent dangereusement.

- Qu'est donc que ces...choses ? demanda-t-il avec dégoût.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, des pokémons. Débouche toi les oreilles Malefoy. D'ailleurs on est en train de débattre pour savoir lequel des deux te correspond le mieux. Alors, à ton avis ?

- J'en ai rien a faire de leurs noms ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi vous les associez à moi ! Ces monstres n'ont rien à voir avec moi ! s'exclama le serpentard avec un regard d'horreur sur son visage.

- Si, ils ont le même caractère merdique que toi. Surtout le orange, ouai définitivement le orange, il est aussi chiant et caractériel que toi, il fait uniquement ce qu'il veut.

- Tu as raison Harry ! Voyons voir ce que cela donne, déclara Hermione Granger d'un air sadique en levant sa baguette.

Lorsque le rayon de lumière le toucha, tous purent observer le pauvre serpentard dans un magnifique costume absolument ridicule mais terriblement mignon d'un espèce de dragon orange en peluche bouffie et molletonné, démontrant une fois de plus l'habileté de la meilleure élève de Poudlard qui avait réussi à créer un parfait cosplay de Dracaufeu.

Des ricanements et des éclats de rire fusèrent de toute part, mais le blond n'y faisait pas attention, non, il était complètement bloqué et choqué sur la couleur infâme qu'il avait sur le dos.

- Du orange ?! Vous me faite porter du orange ?! Je ne suis pas la belette pour l'amour de Merlin ! Cette couleur est horrible !

- Y a que toi Malefoy pour rester focalisé uniquement sur la couleur. De toutes les remarques que tu pourrais faire c'est décevant la fouine. De plus je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu as contre elle, c'est très bien le orange, c'est la couleur de mon équipe de Quidditch préféré !

- Justement weasmoche.

- Hermione, tu es sûr que tu ne confonds pas avec Casimir ? demanda Harry.

- Mais non, tu vois bien qu'il a des ailes ! s'exclama une brunette intello indigné que quelqu'un puisse insinuer qu'elle se serait trompé dans un sort.

- Hmmm...

- Une remarque à faire peut-être ? Interrogea-t-elle, son regard tel un poignard acéré.

- Non non ! se dépêcha t-il de nier.

- Moi j'ai toujours pensé que Harry ressemblait à Pikachu, déclare Colin naïvement. C'est le héros et il est aussi courageux ! Et puis il lance des éclaires comme ta cicatrice ! Et puis il est aussi mignon et aussi indomptable !

Cette déclaration sortit de nul part et pour le moins inattendue donna la parfaite vengeance à la brillante gryffondor qui, paru d'un sourire sadique, pointa sa baguette sur son ami à la cicatrice.

- Non, Hermione, tu n'oserais pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Héhéhé, on parie ?

- AAAAAH ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis déso-

Mais sans pitié aucune, elle lança le sort et tout comme pour le serpentard, le gryffondor se retrouva vêtu d'un mignon mais tout aussi ridicule costume en peluche, non pas orange mais d'un jaune flashy, d'une souris transgénique.

Le célèbre brun rougit tel une tomate bien mûre sous les rires de la salles, rires surtout très enthousiastes venant d'un certain blond qui était très heureux que sont ennemis soit dans la même situation que lui.

Pourtant, une fois les rires calmés, c'est une toute autre réaction qui traversa la Grande Salle alors que les deux concerné se disputaient.

- Hahaha ! Potty ! Regarde comme tu es mignon ! Hahaha !

- La ferme Malefoy ! T'es pas mieux !

- Regarde moi ces longues oreilles et cette queue en forme d'éclair ! Vraiment très ressemblant ! Hahaha !

- Parce que tu penses que tu es mieux avec tes ailes en mousse et ta queue enflammée ?

- Ah mais j'ai des ailes au moins, et des griffes !

- Oh oui, d'authentique et magnifiques griffes en mousse.

- Et toi on dirait une moelleuse peluche mignonne géante ! Hahaha !

- Hahaha ! Toi aussi Malefoy ! Hahaha !

- Mais je suis le plus mignon.

- Ne prends pas tes rêve pour la réalité, je suis le plus mignon.

- C'est toi qui nages en plein rêve le balafré, je suis le plus mignon.

- Non, c'est moi.

- Non, moi.

- Moi.

- Moi !

- Moi !

- MOI !

- MOI !

Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? C'était un mystère...

Mais les deux d'hurluberlus finirent par se rendre compte du changement d'atmosphère.

- ...Potter...Est-ce-que tu ressens des frissons toi aussi ?

- ...Oui...Comme si...quelque chose de terrible allait arriver...une terrible menace...

- ...Ouai...c'est effrayant...

- ...Tu ne trouves pas la Grande Salle étrangement calme ?

- ...Ouai...

Se retournant lentement, les deux peluches vivantes firent face à une armée de fangirls enragées, des cœurs remplaçant leurs yeux et la bave aux lèvres, des petites étoiles scintillantes les entourant.

Les yeux écarquillés de choque, les deux garçons restèrent figés d'horreur quelques secondes avant de s'entre regarder puis prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous...du moins ils tentèrent mais les minuscules jambes des costumes les entravèrent.

Ils se débattirent vaillamment mais leurs efforts furent vains.

Ce fut un véritable massacre, chacune voulant sa part laissant deux loques humaines traumatisés derrière ainsi que tous les spectateurs de sexe masculin, les professeurs débattant si oui ou non il fallait user du sortilège d'oubliette.

Les deux traumatisés ne s'en sont jamais complètement remis, dégoûtés à vie de la gent féminine ils finirent par sortir ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, après quelques semaines passé à l'infirmerie devenant ainsi le plus beau couple gay de l'histoire, certain se demandèrent même si tout ceci n'était pas une immonde machination orchestré par les fans de yaoi mais ce n'est qu'une théorie qui n'a jamais pu être prouvé.

Il ne faut jamais sous estimer une fangirl, jamais.

Voilà pourquoi, on peut depuis lors trouver les cartes pokémons dans la liste des objets interdits au sein de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

FIN

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, toute critique constructive est bonne à prendre !


End file.
